


making out (not really)

by PwarkLife (guanlinear)



Series: whipped. [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of making out, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Na Jaemin is a Softie, One Shot, Short & Sweet, basically renhyuck are in a long lasting relationship, i love jaesung, it's cute, jisung is so cute, jisung is super innocent in this, mona just got together, renjun gives hyuckie a hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanlinear/pseuds/PwarkLife
Summary: "A-are my lips purple?" He asks quietly, and Chenle snorts at the question. Mark slaps him, too.





	making out (not really)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plumsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumsy/gifts).



> i love you, so i dedicated another fic.
> 
> jaesung is so ahsjdhfkdalskfn, ♥

_("Do I still have to drive you guys?" Sicheng asks Chenle in an exasperated tone. It's the first week of break, and he would much rather stay home with his boyfriend, thank you very much. Driving the kids would mean at least half an hour gone to waste._

_As if reading his mind, Chenle narrows his eyes accusingly.  
_ _"Jaehyun can wait, bro. You can't seriously expect them all to walk here can you? You're not that cruel, are you?"_

_Sicheng's mouth flattens into a thin line, and he raises an eyebrow at his brother. "The farthest one from here is Mark, and he's literally in the next neigborhood." Jaehyun nods quickly from the couch, wide-eyed and pouting. He clutches tightly to the blanket laid over his legs, attempting to show off his, admittedly cute, sweater paws.  
_

_Chenle looks uninpressed at the sight, however, quickly dragging Sicheng away by the wrist._

_"God, I hate you, bro.")_

 

It's a Tuesday, which, as always, means study date at Chenle's.

They're all spread out in their usual positions, which means Jeno and Mark are against the far wall with Chenle sitting across from them, Jaemin and Jisung are sitting together in the corner, and Donghyuck's resting against Renjun's chest on Chenle's bed. It's a positive atmosphere, which is pretty rare as everyone is normally wallowing in self-pity. And by everyone, I mean the single people. So what's with the smiles?

Well, you see, it's summer. And summer means more parties, which, to Chenle, Jeno, and Mark, means more opportunities to meet a girl.

To Renjun and Donghyuck, it seems to translate into more PDA, which can be seen now, as Renjun is sucking hickeys onto the younger's neck.

And to the newly formed 'Mona', it means a chance to get settled into their relationship. Which, by the way, doesn't even include pecks yet, let alone what can only be decribed as  _RenHyuck._

"Truth or dare?" Jaemin shouts over Shakira, and Chenle whines a sound of protest, turning up the music. Jisung doesn't miss a beat.

"Truth."

Jaemin smiles at the reply, obviously having expected it. "Would you let me kiss you?"

Jisung's eyes widen almost comically, and Jaemin pinches his cheek adoringly.  
"How about dare?" The younger whispers. Jaemin's smile turns into a smirk almost immediately.

"Oh, okay then. If that's how we're doing this." He leans, in watching the blush creep up Jisung's neck. "I dare you to let me kiss you."

Jisung should have seen it coming, really, but he didn't, and now he's trapped between his boyfriend's arms against the wall, sweating profusely under this fucking sweater, which, his mind supplies unhelpfully, is Jaemin's. He takes several deep breaths, brain short circuiting. Choosing to avert his gaze, he glares at the floor, stuttering out the only thing that comes to mind.  
"N-never have I ever--"

 

Jaemin rolls his eyes, placing his finger over the younger's lips. "You're so cute, Jisung." Jeno makes a gagging noise in the background, and Mark slaps him.

"Shut up." Jisung mutters, and Jaemin laughs loudly.

"You're so adorable, I could never shut up about you."

 

And then there are warm, chapped lips on his, and  _why didn't this happen earlier,_ because Jisung is in absolute heaven. His face is on fire and he has his arms around Jaemin's neck as if they belonged there, forever and ever, and before he knew it, they were pulling back. He touches his lips in awe, going cross-eyed when trying to see if they look like Donghyuck's do after he and Renjun have kissed.

 _We totally just made out,_ Jisung thinks, gay panicking.

 

"A-are my lips purple?" He asks quietly, and Chenle snorts at the question. Mark slaps him, too.

 

Jaemin only pecks him, again, cupping his jaw tenderly.

"Why would your lips be purple?" Renjun asks from the bed. Donghyuck ignores everything going on, focusing on nuzzling the elder's neck.

 

Jisung furrows his eyebrows. "So, they're not?" Jaemin has pulled back again, sitting on his heels and watching the youngest fondly.

 

 _We'_ _re_ so  _making out_ , Jisung thinks, initiating the kiss this time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"He's too innocent." Jeno sighs, and Mark hums in agreement, watching Jisung blush furiously after pecking Jaemin on the lips for less than a second.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! ♥  
> i called it, i knew dream was having a comeback! i feel like it's mark's last dream comeback though. it's a bittersweet thought, you know?
> 
> comments please, they motivate me so much! ♥


End file.
